The Babysitter
by CeliaEquus
Summary: The party across the hallway is keeping Toby awake. A jilted king decides to help out. SW/J, of course!


"The Babysitter"

Even at this distance, so far that he was about to cross the divide between the worlds, the Goblin King could hear the party. Sarah Williams with those traitors. With the racket they were making, surely they were keeping that baby brother of hers awake? Better take a look, he thought.

Flying lower, he was soon back at the house. He could hear the party. Mr. and Mrs. Williams were downstairs, having tea to wind down after being out all evening. Toby was starting to whimper.

Jareth opened the window magically, and landed in the room as softly as he could. Not that it mattered how much noise he made. But one of his subjects from across the hall might hear him, or even sense him. So he kept quiet as he stole across to the crib, and picked up the whinging toddler. He soothed him just as he had in the throne room in his castle, holding him close as he walked around his parents' bedroom, humming a tune, all at once familiar and unfamiliar.

* * *

Sarah felt the need to cut the party short, with her father and Karen now returned. And then she thought of Toby. Even if he was safe now, he might still be upset by the noise; though if the others hadn't come to investigate, then perhaps they couldn't be heard outside of her bedroom? Still, she'd better go and check on him.

When she entered the bedroom, she froze in horror.

"No," she whispered hoarsely. Jareth turned around, and smiled at her.

"Hello again, Sarah," he said. She was trembling as she walked forward.

"W-what are you d-doing?" she asked. "Please. Don't take him away again. I'm… I'm so tired. _Please_ leave him!" Tears were almost ready to fall from her eyes. Jareth winced when he saw this.

"Don't cry, Sarah," he mumbled. She looked up at him.

"What did you say?"

"I… I asked that you not cry," he said, and he cleared his throat. "I don't like to see you cry."

"Oh, well I'm sorry!" she shouted sarcastically, stalking forward. She wrenched Toby from the monarch's arms, startling him awake. He began to cry again, and she frowned. "Oh, Toby."

"Here," Jareth said, and he took him back. He crooned to him, jogging him up and down in his arms. Toby rubbed his eyes, and looked up at the Goblin King. They gave each other a half-smile, and the toddler nodded off again. Jareth placed him back in the crib, and turned around to face an astonished Sarah.

"What was _that_?" she asked.

"_That_, Sarah, was a example of what a good father I'd make," he said, smirking at her. "_That_ comes from years of practise; comforting babies, children of all ages, who are wished away, whether or not the words are meant." Sarah looked at her feet, blushing. "Don't _you_ think that I'd make a very good father… Sarah?" Her gaze returned to his face. "Because, considering how hard you fought for a boy who is only your _half_-brother, I believe that you would make an excellent mother." He walked over to her, but she couldn't move. "Just think… what wonderful parents we would make… together." He was now right in front of her.

"Um… I wouldn't know," she said, backing up a step. "I'm only fifteen."

Jareth sighed, and ran a hand down his face. "And I'm perfectly well aware of that. All too aware of it. And I'm sorry for having made you such an… inappropriate offer. But, Sarah… I _love_ you! You must know that. You've… read the book!" He waved his arms around as he spoke. Sarah stared at him in wonder.

"I… I thought you were trying to stop me from saving Toby…"

"Yes," he said, nodding. "I should have considered that. I was thoughtless, and I'm so sorry. I couldn't help but try to keep you with me." He sighed again. "I will always love you, Sarah Williams. Always."

He moved to the window, and prepared to leave. Sarah leapt forward, and held onto his arm.

"Wait," she said softly, and he paused.

"Your wish is my command, my lady," he replied. "After all… I have no power over you." His tone was bitter by the end, and Sarah cringed.

"Indeed," she said. "I only wish… I mean, not wish. No. But…"

"What _is_ it, Sarah?" he asked impatiently.

"Just wait!" she said forcefully. He raised an eyebrow. "Just… wait. I'm only fifteen. If you really do love me, then surely you can wait?"

"Wait?" he echoed. Then it dawned on him. "Oh! Oh, yes. I could… I could do that." He smiled again. "I could _definitely_ do that."

"Very well then," she said, and she smiled. "When I'm ready… I'll let you know."

"Do not do this out of duty, or out of… pity," he said, almost spitting out the last word.

"Jareth," she said quietly, and she took his hands. "My feelings… that I already have for you. They can only grow. I _know_ that. I'm sure of it."

"So I have hope?"

"Yes," she said. "In fact, I think I can safely promise you that, one day, I will return to the Underground… for good. To rule by your side. If… if you'll still have me."

Jareth nodded. "Always. I just ask one thing of you."

"What's that?"

"A kiss, my Sarah. Just one kiss."

"Of course, your majesty," she said, and she curtsied cheekily. He chuckled, and pulled her close to him. The kiss was gentle, a whispering caress of her lips. When he pulled back, he saw her flushed cheeks, and gave her a smug smile.

"Your parents are coming," he said. Sure enough, Sarah heard footsteps coming up the stairs. When she turned back around, all that remained of the Goblin King was a solitary feather, and an open window. Toby murmured some nonsense in his toddler language, and Sarah picked up the feather. As soon as she did, it turned into a ring, which she slipped onto her finger with a secretive smile. Karen walked into the room, and Sarah turned to her. She gave her step-mother a hug, knowing that all was right with the world, and then left the room, smiling at her father as she skipped across the hall.

* * *

While Sarah sat on her bed, musing over her future life of happiness and love—once she was the right age, and completely, desperately in love with the Goblin King—Karen was in tears, holding onto her husband.

"She hugged me," she whispered. She had hoped so much that Sarah could warm to her. It was… miraculous. She smiled through her tears, just as Sarah was smiling through her own happy tears.

Robert sat, stroking his wife's back, while his son lay nearby, and his daughter was happily ensconced in her own little world. Things couldn't be better.

And, little did he know, he would be a father-in-law to a king in only a few years' time.

**

* * *

**

I hope this is better than my other _**Labyrinth**_** story. I plan to write some which are in chapters, and therefore will have more plot, more substance to them. This plot bunny just hopped into my head recently, and I finally decided to write it.**

**Let me know what you think, dear readers. Read and review, please! Clearly, this is supposed to be movie-compliant.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movie, the characters, or anything like that. Just the DVD—and the CD, which should be delivered within the next week, with any luck—but other than that… **


End file.
